Airborne
This page is for the Helicopter Assault Trooper. For the member of Sky Patrol, see Airborne (Six). "I'd rather jump out of airplanes than write legal briefs -- the view's better." The oil-rich Navajo parents of SGT. AIRBORNE indulged their eldest son with skydiving lessons. Also having an interest in the legal system, he studied law and passed the Arizona State Bar exams. He joined the Army and opted for airborne training. SGT. AIRBORNE jokes around and gets loose, but he’s serious too… dead serious. You look at him and sometimes he’s looking right through you. It must be the Native American in him. The Navajos call it “the far-seeing look.” He graduated at the top of his class from Airborne School and Ranger Training, Fort Benning. Qualified expert: Hughes Helicopter Chain Gun, M-16, M-60 and M-1911A auto pistol. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Airborne joined the G.I. Joe team in 1983. His teammates know Airborne as a likable person who can get gravely serious during battle. On his first mission with the Joes, Airborne helped stop Cobra from contaminating the Alaskan Pipeline. He flew an assault hang-glider against Cobra gliders, bringing them in to position so Snake-Eyes could shoot them down. Airborne took part in many subsequent missions, often as part of the crew of different transport missions in the G.I. Joe C-130 transport plane. Airborne and Spirit parachuted into the High Sierras to retrieve Snake-Eyes from his mountain cabin. Soon, Cobra agents Destro, Firefly and the Crimson Guardsman Fred Broca arrived to attack the cabin. During the ensuing firefight, Airborne was injured by Fred, who was shot by Spirit. The Joes could not prevent Firefly from destroying the cabin, but Snake-Eyes managed to survive the explosion thanks to a trap door hidden under the cabin's floor. Airborne later flew one of two Dragonfly helicopters that transported the G.I. Joe Battle Platform air-sea base from New Orleans into the Gulf of Mexico where the Joes engaged Cobra in the battle that created Cobra Island and returned to the island to drop off a group of Joes for a mission to rescue Ripcord. Airborne was Wild Bill's co-pilot in the Dragonfly during the Joes' invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. Two years later, the G.I. Joe team entered the Cobra civil war on Cobra Island on the side of Serpentor. Airborne was part of the security team led by Duke that participated in the battle. Later, Airborne was co-pilot of the Tomahawk helicopter that rescued Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow from a battle at the Cobra Consulate in New York City. The team then ferried Scarlett to a hospital for emergency surgery. Most of Airborne's subsequent activities are classified, but he remained on the G.I. Joe team until it disbanded in 1994. MUX History: In 1997, Airborne rejoined the Joes when the Team was reinstated, as a reserve member. He was tapped by Scarlett to be her Second in Command on her mission through the Portal and into the SG world OOC Notes There were two characters code named Airborne. It is possible Hasbro did not realize they used the same name for a different character. On the MUX we have the original (And best) Airborne. Kadjem 17:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC)) Logs / Posts 2010 * April 12 - "Gathering at the Portal" - Sebastian Bludd watches the various visitors to the Shattered Glass side of the Southwestern portal. * April 13 - Report from the other side - Airborne reports goings-on in the Shattered Glass universe * April 19 – “The Looking Glass Breaks” - Ebony Returns to the SG world, Scarlett's Cover is broken in the SG-Pit, General Flint is killed, Scarlett is rescued! Players Temped by Bzero. Available for application. Gallery airborne4.jpg Airborne1.jpg Airborne2.jpg airborne3.gif Airborne5.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Sky Sweeper Jet (2004) * Sky Sweeper Jet (2009) References * HasbroToyShop.com * YoJoe.com * 2013 Sgt. Airborne ---- Category:1983/Introductions Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:Male Characters